muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie's Hits
'Ernie's Hits' is one in a series of character-centered ''Sesame Street albums released in 1974. Although some of the material comes from the earlier Columbia albums, some tracks appear here for the first time, including two classic Ernie and Bert sketches, as well as skits featuring Ernie with other characters. On later editions of this album, "The Wrong Patient" was dropped and replaced with Ernie singing "El Patito", the Spanish version of "Rubber Duckie". This album was later released as part of the 2-LP set Bert and Ernie: Side by Side, also with the "El Patito" substitution. Track listing Side One #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert (Raposo-Stone-Henson) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Ernie Presents the Letter "A"- Ernie, Guy Smiley (sic) and Cookie Monster #Tiger Hunt - Ernie and Mr. Tiger from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #The Drawing Song- Ernie, Prairie Dawn and Farley Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Imagination- Ernie Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Ernie Presents the Letter "Q"- Ernie, Guy Smiley (sic) and Cookie Monster #Ernie Dusts the Shelf- Ernie and Bert Side Two #Dee, Dee, Dee- Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Would You Like to Buy an O?- Ernie and Lefty the Salesman Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Man Who Needs Help- Ernie and Simon Soundman #The Listening Game- Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster Written by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #The Wrong Patient- Ernie and Doctor #Ernie Presents the Letter "U"- Ernie, Guy Smiley (sic) and Cookie Monster #Ernie's Drum- Ernie and Bert Note While Guy Smiley is credited on this album, he does not actually appear. The Ernie and Cookie Monster letter sketches are introduced by an announcer, played by Jerry Nelson. Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| 1974 Sesame Street Records C 5056 File:CTW1974ErniesHits8track.jpg| 1974 Sesame Street Records T 5056 International releases File:40CTW22056ErniesHitsAustralia.jpg| Australia Avan Guard 40-CTW-22056 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8022 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records CS 8022 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6366 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS-6366 File:C5056ErniesHitsCanadaCassette.jpg| Canada 1981 CRA C 5056 Cast *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, Lefty the Salesman and Bert *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Simon Soundman, the Doctor and Farley *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn *Jim Henson as Ernie Production credits *Album Produced by Joe Raposo *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo *Additional material written by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox *Musical Director: Joe Raposo *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Editing by James Timmens *Project Coordinator: Jacquie Turner *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Photography: Judy Ross and Sandy Speiser *Properties Director: Nat Mongioi *Project Directors for CTW: Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums